As a part used for a transmission of a vehicle, or the like, an axisymmetric part having a cup sidewall portion and a cup bottom portion has been known. When general drawing is used in order to obtain a cup-shaped axisymmetric part, normally, the limit of a drawing ratio (drawing ratio=blank diameter/cup outside diameter after forming) becomes 2.1 or so (see Non Patent Literature).
Note that Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2 discloses a thickening and pressing method to suppress occurrence of a crack and the like.